Fun Cooking Recipes
Great Recipes All Here Dutch Cake It is a chocolate cake and it is made by many Mars bars, Twix bars and Digestive cookies. below you'll find the ingredients. 5 king size mars bars (though i prefer more fo make an glacure top :) ) 2 twix bars, in pieces 125g butter, molten (if you wna the glacure, then add 25g extra) 2 eggs 1 pack digestive cookies, crumbled 60g raisens 60g chopped haselnuts the recipe, 1. melt the mars bars au bain marie. when it is melting and you can stir in it, then add 125 grammes of (molten) butter, so make sure the butter is molten. and stir it till the butter and the marsbars are almost one mix. 2. Grease a baking tin of 23cm in diameter and sprinkle with cookie crumbs. Mix the remaining cookie crumbs with the pieces twix. 3. Stir the eggs into the melted mars mixture. Remove from the heat and add the biscuit crumb mixture, raisins and hazelnuts. then stir until it is well blended. 4. Pour the mixture into the baking tin. in case of a glacure, follow step 5. i not, then put the tin all night (8 hours) in the refrigerator. Remove from the tin and cut into pieces. 1this is the result :)Added by EmielheppeKeep refrigerated. 5. melt the remaining mars bars au bain marie and add 25g of butter. when the mars is melting, stir the mix till it is one mixture. 6. pour the mixture over the cake in the tin and spread it out. Then put the tin all night (8 hours) in the refrigerator. Remove from the tin and cut into pieces. Keep refrigerated. yummm :) Here's a great recpie for a family treat Edit Gluten free pecan and choc chip cup cakes (makes 12) for the Ingredents you will need 300g of gluten free plain flour 175g of Caster sugar 1 1/2 TBSP of baking powder Pinch of salt 2 eggs (Lightly beaten) 50g of unsalted butter (Melted) 300ml of milk 1 TSP of Vanilla essence 150g of pecans (Roughly chopped) 100g of Milk or Dark choc chip's Method 1. Line or grease 12 large muffin tins, and pre heat oven to 200 c (400 F) 2. In a medium bowl mix all dry ininedents : Flour, sugar, baking powder and salt 3. In a large bowl add all wet ingredents: beat eggs, Melted butter, milk and vanilla. 4. Add dry indredents in to wet ingredents, and stir untill Nearly combine, then fold in pecans and choc chip's 5. Spoon mixture into lined or greased muffin tin's (If you get the mixture, on the muffin tin and not inside the tin, besure to wipe the mixture off, and it could burn) 6. Bake for 20 minutes. 7. leave in miffin tins for 5 mitutes, then remove from tin and place on coling rack. NOW THEY ARE READY TO EAT :) thes can be stored in an air tight container for up to 3 days, and be frozen up to three months. Family Treat Sweet Potato cake A health cake for the whol family, It might sound discusting but Its delishious, I tricked my dad into eating it and he hates sweet Potato, This is a great way to trick kids into eating yuckie foods. This recpie is not sutiable for people with Nut allergies. Ingerdents ' '''250g of Sugar, 160g of Flour, tsp of cinnamon, 8g of Bicarb soda, 150ml of Oil (Vegetable), 2 eggs 250g of Mashed sweet potao, 65g of diced apple, and 60g of Ground Almonds. ' ''Method '' ''1. Sift sugar, flour, cinnamon and bicar soda into a bowl (Note it is always good to sift these ingredents, incase of and big lumps) . 2. In a second bowl mix the eggs and oil together very well. 3. In a third bowl combine the mashed sweet potaot diced apple and ground almonds. (Note you have to cook the sweet potato to mash them at around about 165 degree c for 20 minutes or untill soft) 4. Combine all three mixes in one bowl. 5. Spray the baking with baking spry. and pure the cake mixture into the prepared dish. 6. Bake in a moderate over about 180 and bake untill the knife or skewer comes out clean Approximately 2 hours. Leave for 5 mintutes in tin and then take out for another 5 and. Dust with icing sugar '' Now its ready to and enjoy the delishous taste. Recipes '''Chocolate Oatmeal Cookies #2 cups of water. #½ cup chocolate powder #1 cup of sugar #1 lump of peanut butter #1½ cup of dry oats. #Dont add the oats or peanut butter until the chocolate sauce is thick! A good way to test it is put out a plate and put some water on it. Drop a little bit on the plate, if it stays on a ball its ready. #Cook it in a pot on the fire of the stove. When its ready put spoonfuls of it on some wax paper to make the cookies. Let it cool and harden on the cookie sheet. Pictures of Yumy food IMG 1421.JPG IMG 1303.jpg IMG 1302.jpg IMG 1294.JPG IMG 1292.JPG IMG 1250.JPG IMG 1066.JPG Category:Cooking